1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications, and more particularly to wireless cell broadcast messaging for commercial and emergency services.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cell Broadcast (CB) messaging is a mobile technology feature defined by the ETSI's GSM committee and is part of the GSM standard. It is also known as Short Message Service-Cell Broadcast (SMS-CB). Cell Broadcast is designed for simultaneous delivery of messages to multiple users in a specified area. Whereas the Short Message Service-Point to Point (SMS-PP) is a one-to-one and one-to-a-few service, Cell Broadcast is a one-to-many geographically focused messaging service. Cell Broadcast messaging is also supported by UMTS, as defined by 3GPP.
Cell Broadcast is a mobile technology that allows a text or binary message to be defined and distributed to all mobile handsets and similar devices connected to a set of cells (i.e., within a designated geographical area). The broadcast range can be varied, from a single cell to the entire network.
Whereas SMS messages are sent point-to-point, Cell Broadcast messages are sent point-to-area. This means that one Cell Broadcast message can reach a huge number of mobile devices at once. In other words, Cell Broadcast messages are directed to radio cells, rather than to a specific mobile device. A Cell Broadcast message is an unconfirmed PUSH service, meaning that the originator of the message does not know who has received the message, allowing for services based on anonymity.
In Europe, most handsets do have cell broadcast capability, and the major European operators have deployed the technology in their networks.
Cell broadcast elements (CBEs) are usually connected to a Content Casting Center (CCC), which is in turn connected to a single Cell Broadcast Center. Cell Broadcast messages are then sent from the single Cell Broadcast Centers to the cells. Advanced infrastructures make use of GIS-based interfaces for definition of the used areas.
As currently defined, Cell Broadcast message page comprises 82 octets, which, using the default character set, equates to 93 characters. Up to 15 of these pages may be concatenated to form a Cell Broadcast message. Each page of such a CB message has the same message identifier (indicating the source of the message), and the same serial number. Using this information, the mobile telephone is able to identify and ignore broadcasts of already received messages.
FIG. 6 depicts conventional Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) cell broadcast architecture that is used today.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, in conventional GSM cell broadcast architecture, a base station controller (BSC) 1101 interfaces to a single cell broadcast center (CBC) 1103 over a one-to-one interface 1105.
FIG. 7 shows conventional Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) cell broadcast architecture that is used today.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 7, in conventional UMTS cell broadcast architecture, a radio network controller (RNC) 2201 interfaces to a single cell broadcast center (CBC) 2203 over a one-to-one interface 2205.
Thus, in both GSM cell broadcast systems as well as in UMTS cell broadcast systems, base station controllers (BSCs) and radio network controllers (RNCs) interface on a one-to-one basis with a dedicated respective cell broadcast center (CBC).
This one-to-one dedicated architecture is embodied in current cell broadcast standard architecture defined for both GSM and UMTS networks. Thus, a base station controller (BSC), or a radio network controller (RNC), can only interface to one cell broadcast center (CBC). See, e.g., requirements set forth in Section 6 of 3GPP TS 23.041—“The BSC/RNC shall interface to only one CBC”.
The Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) is an emerging, nationwide warning system that utilizes cell phone SMS to alert the public of emergencies. Using CMAS, as currently envisioned, three types of emergencies will be relayed to the public: a disaster, imminent or ongoing threats, and child abductions (Amber Alerts). As designed, a government agency generates an emergency message (e.g., from a Federal Alert Gateway) and sends it to participating carriers or service providers, who then relay the emergency message to the public via SMS (or vibration or audio cues for the disabled).